


No shit, genius

by Thunderfire69



Series: Mirror Soulmate AU Universe [2]
Category: Avengers, Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, I don’t even know, I will update Path To Paradise, IronStrange, I’m sorry for not posting anything sooner, Just random pointless fluff, M/M, StrangeIron, eventually, i wrote this at like 1am, they’re engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Just some gay fluff with our favourite engaged couple.Meant to be a sort of inbetween chapter, set somewhere between chapters four and five of In The Mirror, but can be read as a stand-alone ficlet and doesn’t have to be related to In The Mirror at all.





	No shit, genius

To the outside world, the Compound looked like a no-nonsense place, used only for official Avengers work.

Inside, deep in the Compound, lay an impeccable leather couch, which was often used for meetings.

However, on this particular day, said couch, and in fact the entire Compound, was not being used for work purposes. 

No, today Tony Stark and his magical fiancé lay side by side on the couch, enjoying the calm and quiet of the day.

“Stephen?”

“Yeah?” The sorcerer lazily turned his head to look at Tony.

“I love you.”

“Tony, that’s gay.”

“Stephen,  _ you’re  _ gay.”

Stephen snorted. “No shit, genius. Or did you forget we’re getting  _ married  _ next week?”

“Yeah, I did, if only I had something to remind me- like all the goddamn planning.” Tony threw a cushion at an already-laughing Stephen. “Oh stop it! I don’t see  _ you  _ helping out!”

“That’s because everything I’m working on is  _ secret _ .” Stephen leaned over as if to kiss Tony, but at the last second moved to the side to press his lips to Tony’s cheek.

“Tease,” Tony grumbled, with a small smile.

“Love you too,” the sorcerer said before leaning in to kiss Tony properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments so that I feel less lonely


End file.
